Legends of Power
by Ace2Hiro
Summary: A new legend is about to take place. Someone with blood from two of the universe's most powerful species is going to become that legend.
1. Default Chapter

Legends of Power  
  
Chapter1: The Saiyans  
  
Many centuries ago there was a race of powerful people known as the Saiyans. They were ruled by a powerful king known as, King Vegeta. There was only one person the Saiyans feared who was called, Frieza. Frieza used the Saiyans to capture planets and sell them to those who would buy them. Over time King Vegeta got tired of following Frieza's rule. After Frieza took King Vegeta's son, Prince Vegeta, King Vegeta made a surprise attack on Frieza. The attack was a failure ending with King Vegeta's death. Frieza decided to kill all of the Saiyans because he feared a legendary Super Saiyan could appear. Only four Saiyans survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta.  
  
Goku (DragonBall, DBZ, & DBGT) - Goku was one of the four Saiyans to survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He was sent to Earth as a baby where he was found by a man named Gohan. Gohan taught Goku how to fight. After Gohan was killed on a full moon Goku met a girl named Bulma who told him about seven orange balls known as dragon balls. Who ever gathers the seven balls could make one wish. Goku went with Bulma and had many adventures throughout his life. He was wished back into a kid after he was a grandfather. After he defeated a powerful enemy, Goku and the dragon balls disappeared.  
  
Vegeta (DBZ, & DBGT) – Vegeta was the prince of the Saiyans. He is one of the four Saiyans to survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He was forced to work for Frieza taking over planets. He let a Saiyan named, Raditz, go to Earth to find his younger brother. When Raditz was killed in battle Vegeta got a message about the dragon balls and headed to Earth with a Saiyan named, Napa, to get the dragon balls. Vegeta later became friends with Goku and had children with Goku's friend, Bulma. Vegeta spent the rest of his life on Earth. 


	2. Prologue

All rights to the Tenchi Muyo series and characters belong to Pioneer. All rights to the Dragon Ball series' belong to Funimation. I only own my characters. I hope you enjoy my story. I know the original Tenchi Muyo timeline started in 1996 but in this story it started near the end of 1997. I t helps with the character ages.  
  
Prologue  
  
[Summer 1992]  
  
A stadium full of people for one of the greatest events that only happens once every four years. It is the time of the World Martial Arts Tournament. The last round is about to begin.  
  
[Entranceway to the ring]  
  
A man is seen speaking to his 11 year old son. The son seems to be proud of his father who is about to fight his last match.  
  
Boy: I can't believe you made it so far daddy. Are you going to win again?  
  
Father: I don't know Hiro. This will be the hardest match I have fought so far. It is your uncle and my brother that I'm fighting. We both know how he hates to loose.  
  
Hiro: Be careful though. He scares me sometimes. I don't really like him. I don't want him to hurt one of us.  
  
(Hiro's hair is black and cut like Gohan's during the Cell Games in DBZ.) Hiro's father kneels down to him and looks into Hiro's blue eyes.  
  
Father: I won't ever let him hurt you. If anything does ever happen to me, I want you to remember everything I taught you in your training. Keep training and one day you can be one of the strongest men ever. (He stands up.) Besides, you are the one who won the kids division this year. Everything will be fine. Wish me good luck.  
  
Hiro's father starts walking toward the ring where his brother and the announcer are waiting. Hiro watches from the entrance area.  
  
Announcer: This is what all of you have been waiting four years for. This is the match that will decide who the most powerful person on Earth is. The first fighter is Kain Murai. The other fighter is his younger brother Shido Yehmi. They came here today to put an end to a lifelong competition to see who is the stronger of the two. Let the final match of the tournament begin!  
  
The fight starts quickly with both brothers throwing punches and kicks at eachother. The fight is the fiercest ever seen at the tournament. People are really surprised when they start to fly and throw energy blasts at eachother. As the fight goes on both sides start to feel the stress of fighting so long and hard.  
  
Kain: It is time for this fight to end. You might as well give up brother!  
  
Shido: I don't think so Kain. I will fight until I can't move my body.  
  
Kain: I was hoping you would say that.  
  
Kain bring his hands together at his side and starts to gather energy.  
  
Kain: GALLIC GUN.......................FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shido also brings his hands to his other side.  
  
Shido: KAAAAA........MEEEEE........HAAAAA........MEEEEE........HAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Both attacks collide with eachother and battle to push the other back.  
  
Shido: I won't give up! I will beat you Kain!  
  
Kain: If I can't win then no one will!!!  
  
Kain puts too much energy into his attack causing it to explode. The explosion causes a lot dust to fly into the air.  
  
Hiro: DADDY!!!!  
  
Hiro runs to the side of the ring. When the dust clears the bodies of Shido and Kain are left lying in the ring. Hiro jumps up and runs to his father.  
  
Hiro: Daddy. Are you ok? Daddy? Please get up. Daddy! Please open your eyes!  
  
The announcer who has checked to see if Kain is still alive comes over and checks with Shido. He has a grin look on his face. He stands up with his microphone and speaks to the shocked and fearful audience.  
  
Announcer: I am sorry to announce that both fighters.........are.........dead.  
  
Everyone releases the breathes that they were holding. Paramedics come into the ring and take away Shido's and Kain's bodies. Through all of this Hiro has been crying with his hands holding his face. He starts to hit the ground a little as he cries.  
  
Hiro: Daddy........you can't be gone........I'll be all alone........DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hiro screams toward the shy as loud as he can. Suddenly a large flash of light and sparks of electricity fly from his body. His eyes flash turquoise for a few seconds and his hair turns golden. He slams his fists into the tiles of the ring causing the ring to crack in many places. His eyes and hair turn back to normal as Hiro goes unconscious.  
  
An old man dressed in shrine keeper robes walks into the ring toward Hiro. This old man is Katsuhito Masaki also known as Lord Yosho of Jurai. He gently picks up Hiro and holds him while he still cries.  
  
Katsuhito: I will watch after you and train you until the day your destiny calls for you. One day you will have to fight your past so you can live your future.  
  
Katsuhito leaves the ring and stadium and then disappears into a crowd along with Hiro.  
  
End of Prologue.  
  
Next time on Legends of Power:  
  
We get to see Tenchi and the gang and an older Hiro who is returning from four years at college. How will he react to all of the girls who showed up while he was gone? How will the girls react to Hiro?  
  
Chapter 1 – Hiro meets the girls 


End file.
